


Every Way

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Come Swallowing, Fucking, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Fuck, Cas,” Dean muttered and then swooped down to attach his lips to the base of Cas’s ear. Cas whimpered and clawed at Dean’s back as he nipped and licked his way down Cas’s throat and along his collarbone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame. There is literally no plot here. Side note: I wrote this in a room full of my family. They thought I was working on my novel. I have no standards anymore. Also, no apologies. :)
> 
> Come check out my Tumblr - [funkytown67rh](https://funkytown67rh.tumblr.com/)

    The bed bounced underneath Cas as his back hit the mattress. He watched the muscles in Dean’s arms as he crawled on top of him. Dean bent to capture his lips in a hungry kiss. His thigh brushed Cas’s, causing his eyelids to flutter. Dean pulled away and Cas was entranced by his blown pupils and swollen, red lips.

    “Fuck, Cas,” Dean muttered and then swooped down to attach his lips to the base of Cas’s ear. Cas whimpered and clawed at Dean’s back as he nipped and licked his way down Cas’s throat and along his collarbone.

    “Dean, please, now,” Cas babbled, eager for there to be nothing between them. Dean growled, sending a hot spike of desire to spiral down through his body. Then his already open shirt was being ripped off. His eyes were drawn to Dean’s abs as he pulled his own shirt off and threw it across the room, no care for where it landed. Cas stroked down Dean’s chest and slipped his fingertips under his waistband. Dean’s hips jerked hard and Cas’s dick twitched at drawing that reaction out of him.

    “How do you want me Dean?” Cas asked as he slowly teased Dean’s jeans open and slid them down his thighs.

     “Every way,” Dean answered in a husky voice as he watched Cas. He was holding Cas’s waist and using his thumbs to draw nonsense patterns on his stomach. Cas chuckled.

     “You can only have one way tonight,” Cas thrust his hips up and flipped Dean to finish removing his pants, “But we can do everything else later.”  Dean moaned and eagerly kicked off his pants when Cas drew away. He reached both arms out for Cas, but he stepped off the bed to hurriedly strip off his pants and boxers. When he crawled back on top of Dean, the man pulled him close and kissed him passionately, biting at his lower lip and leaving it tender.

    “I want you to be in me,” Dean whispered in Cas’s ear, sending shivers of pleasure chasing each other down his spine. Cas moved down Dean’s chest, kissing and licking his way. He glanced up at Dean from under his lashes as his tongue circled his left hipbone. Dean was panting and his cheeks were flushed a beautiful shade of pink.

    Cas hooked Dean’s boxers and dragged them down off of him, throwing them off to the left. He kissed along Dean’s inner thighs, stopping once to suck and bruise. Dean groaned above him and incoherently begged Cas for more.

    “Cas, fuck, come on. Oh, god! Please.”

    Cas took slight mercy on him and licked around the sensitive head of Dean’s cock. Dean’s fingers gripped his hair and tried to tug his head down.

    “Lube,” Cas requested, his voice darker and deeper than usual. Dean bit his lip and flung his hand towards his dresser. He threw open a drawer and rummaged in it for a moment before producing a small tube. Cas felt his smile turn predatory as he grabbed the bottle and flicked open the lid.

    “Cas,” Dean whined.

    “Hold on, I’ll take care of you, don’t worry,” Cas murmured into Dean’s lower stomach as he kissed his way down to his twitching cock. He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto the fingers of his right hand. As he began to circle Dean’s hole, he flicked his tongue along his slit. Both of Dean’s hand shot down to dig themselves into his hair. Cas stuck the head into his mouth and slid down until he felt it hit the back of his throat. Dean’s hips thrust up into his mouth eagerly.

    Cas pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscles as he began to pump his head up and down. After one small wince, Dean gave a breathy moan and seemed to forget all about the penetration as Cas used his tongue to wrap around Dean’s shaft. He pushed deeper inside Dean as he ran his tongue along his slit. Dean’s grip on his hair was straddling the line between pain and pleasure. Cas could feel his dick twitch as Dean pulled a little harder.

    After a minute or two, Cas slid another finger inside Dean. He didn’t seem to notice this one, too busy moaning Cas’s name. Cas let his teeth graze the underside of Dean’s cock. With a grunt, Dean pulled Cas down.

    “Cas, I’m gonna… Oh, Cas,” Dean whimpered. Cas immediately pulled off and pushed his fingers further inside Dean, intentionally avoiding his prostate.

    “Not yet, Dean,” Cas growled, swatting away his hands when he tried to jerk himself off. He was going to fuck Dean tonight if it was the last thing he did. A tad prematurely, Cas stretched Dean’s hole and pressed a third finger in. He heard a sharp inhale from Dean and paused. When Dean nodded, he resumed pumping in and out, further stretching him.

    He began twisting his fingers, searching for that bundle of nerves. Dean bucked his hips and cried out making it clear that Cas had found the right spot. He grinned victoriously and mercilessly ground his fingers against Dean's prostate. He writhed and begged Cas for more. Cas pumped his fingers in and out three more times before pulling them out completely. He watched as Dean’s hole clenched on nothing but air, the sight sending heat streaking through his gut.

     Cas gripped Dean’s hips and tugged them into position. He lined himself up with Dean’s hole and pushed in slowly. It was so tight and hot and it was all he could do to keep from taking Dean hard and fast. Finally, he bottomed out and paused, panting. Dean reached up to grab his neck and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. Dean pulled Cas’s tongue into his mouth and sucked on it. Cas moaned and his hips made a small, aborted twitch.

    “I’m good, Cas, just move, please,” Dean panted, his breath brushing along Cas’s neck. Cas pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back into Dean. He growled and bit Dean’s shoulder as he pushed into him at a brutal pace. Dean whimpered and cried out as his hands frantically felt around for something to grip. One hand found the headboard and the other gripped Cas’s hip. Dean’s nails dug into him, sending sparks of pleasure bursting throughout his body.

    Cas grabbed Dean’s hips and changed the angle slightly. Dean screamed as Cas drove into his prostate. His hand was gripping the bed so hard his knuckles were turning white. With each thrust, Cas could feel Dean’s rim rubbing against the base of his cock and the heat of him soaking into every inch of his body.

    “You feel amazing, Dean,” Cas groaned, “So beautiful like this.” Dean stared into his eyes, breathing hard, lips moving in the attempt to form words. Then Cas nailed his sweet spot and wrapped a hand around his cock. Dean’s eyes slid closed, throwing his head back and hitting the headboard. Cas began to pump his hand tortuously slowly up and down Dean’s dick. A spurt of precum shot out and Dean made a strangled noise. Cas’s hips stuttered and he knew he was close. He concentrated on keeping his rhythm and jerking Dean off.

    Dean abs twitched and clenched, bringing him closer to Cas. His eyes widened and then clenched shut. Gasping and stuttering Cas's name, Dean came all over his own stomach and Cas’s hand. Cas bit his lip and continued thrusting as Dean clenched around him. He brought his hand up and sucked off Dean’s cum. Dean moaned below him and ran a hand up Cas’s hip and along his lower back. With a cry, Cas’s hips drove forwards one more time and he came deep within Dean. His cock twitched, one last spurt filling Dean. He hovered above Dean for a moment before dropping off to the side. He hissed as he slid out of Dean, the rest of the world feeling cold. A similar grimace passed over Dean’s face.

    “You’re amazing,” Dean murmured, tracing the bone structure of Cas’s face.

    “I love you,” Cas stared into Dean’s eyes as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

    “Love you too, Cas,” Dean graced him with a sleepy smile. His eyelids fluttered shut. Cas nuzzled into Dean’s chest and felt his arms tighten around him.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is: my first post of 2017! (Also the first time I've written full out Destiel sex... what does this year hold? *eyebrow wiggle*)
> 
> Tumblr: [funkytown67rh](https://funkytown67rh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
